


Ten Million and One

by lorichelle



Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Swap, Bachelor Charity Auction, Class Differences, Fluff, Gift Fic, Height swap, Light Angst, M/M, Photography
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29767947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorichelle/pseuds/lorichelle
Summary: “Yup, a Bachelor Charity Auction. Big formal event downtown. Get to dress up, parade around on stage in front of a live audience waiting for someone to bid money on you and then after they win you, they get to go on a date with you,” Shisui explained sarcastically and dramatically, rolling his eyes. He paused and then scoffed at himself. “Who’s gonna want to go out with a loser like me, now?” he whispered to the table.“I will.”
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Shisui
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Ten Million and One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SixSen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SixSen/gifts).



Shisui tuned out the hustle and bustle of the tea house he was in. He was seated at the farthest booth in the back corner where no one would notice him staring forlornly at the envelope in front of him as he sipped his chamomile tea. His hands were wrapped around the warm mug as his body slowly began to warm up after coming in from the cold rain, although he still shivered as cold water drops slid down the back of his neck from his wet curls.

That white envelope, in stark contrast to the dark wood of the table, held his meager severance check and a letter of recommendation from his now former boss. It was a nice gesture after being let go but Shisui knew it was only out of pity. He was already living pretty thin but now with no income, he was broke as a joke and though he really needed whatever money he could get, he didn’t want apologetic cash. He would just have to make do on his own and hoped that he could until he figured out his next move.

He took another slow sip of his tea before setting it down and picking up the envelope and giving it one last look before he tore it in half and dropped the two pieces next to his mug.

He didn’t know how much longer he sat there lost in his own head before a red handkerchief appeared out of nowhere in his field of vision. He jerked back in surprise and looked up…

...into the most handsome face he’d ever seen in his life.

A tall man, with long dark hair in a low ponytail with charcoal eyes framed by long eyelashes; a sleek black suit that hugged his lithe figure magnificently, a tiny red cloud pin on the label of his jacket and a bright red tie that matched the handkerchief still hovering in front of him. The man blinked down at him patiently and curiously, raising one elegant eyebrow.

“You are wet.”

Shisui blinked at the unexpectedly deep voice associated with that pale, pretty face. “Um, hello…”

The beautiful creature held out the proffered handkerchief closer and Shisui shook himself out of his shock before reaching up and taking the bright red cloth, not quite knowing what to do with it. A faint sympathetic smile was given to him before the man took back the handkerchief. “May I?” that deep voice asked.

All Shisui could do was nod. “Uh… yeah?”

And then, the man leaned down and began pressing the insanely soft cloth gently to his cheek, padding the damp skin as he moved over Shisui’s forehead, nose, chin and jaw, that faint smile still on his face. When he was apparently satisfied that Shisui’s face was dry enough, he stood back straight. “Is that better?”

Still in shock, Shisui again replied dumbly. “Uh… yeah…”

“May I?” the man asked, gesturing to the seat opposite from Shisui, who nodded and again, replied with “Uh… ye-”

“Are those the only two words you know?” the man said as he sat down with the same small smile and Shisui barely registered the teasing tone. “Um…” he started but covered his mouth when that elegant eyebrow lifted again.

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled behind his hand before removing it to set both hands in his own lap, chuckling nervously. “Please forgive me, you’re just so gorgeous.”

Charcoal eyes blinked and both of Shisui’s hands flew back up to cover his face, to hide his shame as he shook his head. “I am so sorry! I-that, that was so rude of me!” he practically whimpered behind his hands. This had to be one of the worst days of his life. First, he gets fired, then he gets caught in the cold rain, barely managing to keep his camera bag dry as he dashed into the tea house, then he ripped up his pity money and now he was embarrassing himself in front of the sexiest human being he’s ever seen, the sexy human being who just dried his face in public!

“My apologies, I did not mean to make you uncomfortable,” that deep voice said and Shisui lowered his hands to see a matching apologetic expression on the man’s face. “I am a perfect stranger who just walked up to you in a crowded place and wiped your face.”

“Oh, I uh, no it’s okay, I’m, I’m just embarrassed that I looked pathetic enough for you to feel the overly kind need to walk across a crowded room to wipe the rain off my stupid face with your fancy hanky…” he froze and gasped as he heard what he was saying. But before he could apologize again, the handsome man interrupted him.

“Your face is what made me come over here. You looked so… sad,” he said, offering Shisui a sweet smile.

“Oh,” Shisui replied, feeling his face heat up before his eyes briefly fell to the torn envelope on the table. “Um, yeah, I guess I am, a little,” Shisui admitted quietly. This was already one of the worst days of his life so he didn’t exactly care about any further humiliation.

The man glanced down as well. “What is that?” he inquired quietly. Shisui snorted.

“Pink slip, along with a little pity check.”

The man’s eyes widened. “Oh, oh my, please forgive me, that was not my business whatsoever-”

Shisui waved him off. “Don’t worry about it. I’m disappointed but not surprised,” he assured the man, making a face as he took a sip of his now cold tea. He sighed and sat the mug down just a little too hard.

The man cleared his throat, folding his hands in his lap, looking as though he was searching for perhaps a better way to word his words. “What field were you in?”

“I’m a photographer. An unsuccessful photographer, apparently,” Shisui replied, wrapping his hands around the cold mug just to keep his hands from fidgeting. He saw the man’s eyes widen and blink in surprise.

“Oh, that is very interesting, what kind of work have you done?” Shisui felt his ears get warm at the curiosity that he could tell was truly genuine.

Shisui cleared his own throat. “Family-oriented mostly. Typical family portraits, holiday shoots, seasonal, did a wedding once, that was actually kind of fun. Maternity, newborns, anniversaries…” Shisui felt his own eyes glaze over as his voice fell soft. “Happy families.”

There were a few moments of silence before the man’s deep voice asked lightly. “Why those kinds in particular?”

Shisui felt his chest tighten and he swallowed hard. “It’s nice to be able to see the things you never got to experience. Orphanages aren’t the happiest places.”

It was quiet again before Shisui noticed the bright red handkerchief appear in his field of vision again and he looked up to see a sympathetic look on the man’s truly handsome face and only then did Shisui realize to his utter horror that he was crying. And this time, the man was going to let Shisui wipe his own face. He sighed heavily. He was beyond caring at this point. He took the offered cloth that was probably made of fine silk or something and dabbed his own eyes a few times. Making sure it was folded neatly once more when he was done, he couldn’t help but rub the cloth between his finger and thumb, something oddly comforting about the motion and the fact that it was this nice man’s.

But then Shisui’s shoulders slumped and he huffed out a self-deprecating laugh. “Sorry pal. You caught me on one of the worst days of my life. I’m not very good company right now.”

Another moment of quiet before that wonderful deep voice spoke again. “I am sorry as well. I am afraid I am not very good company either at the moment. When I saw you…”

Shisui glanced up when the man trailed off and it looked like he was wearing a sad face of his own, before continuing softly.

“You looked so sad. And I felt like I could not simply walk out that door and leave you here like this. I wanted to put a smile on your face but unfortunately I am not sure how to do that. It seems like I am not very good with people.”

Shisui felt a little bad as he watched the guy seemingly falter in his presence, looking awkward with himself but a part of Shisui truly did feel touched by the stranger’s words. He wasn’t quite sure how to make him feel better for not knowing how to deal with some guy falling apart in a freaking tea house crying into his own cup. What a pair they seemed to make. He tried thinking for a moment and suddenly tuned into the soft cloth he was still rubbing between his fingers unconsciously.

He perked up a tad and gave the guy a smug yet silly grin before lifting the handkerchief and waving it like a mini flag. “Can I keep the hanky?”

And just like that, the guy’s face fucking lit up, beautiful eyes widening as he splayed his hands on the tabletop and leaned forward in earnest. “Of course!” he all but shouted. “If you think it will help make you feel better. Do you think it will make you smile?”

He seemed as adamant and concerned as a child, the innocent enthusiasm a contrast to his tall, dark and professional appearance. Shisui couldn’t help it.

He threw his head back and laughed. A hearty thing, from deep within his chest and in just seconds his stomach was cramping and happy tears formed in the corner of his eyes. He took a few deep breaths and gave the surprised man a true and genuine smile. “No, but you definitely do.”

The man blinked, looking a little confused before his pale cheeks turned scarlet and he glanced towards the wall, a slender finger coming up to scratch at the blush on his own face. “Is that a good thing? I make you smile?” he asked, seeming shy, and suddenly a bit of Shisui’s heart melted somewhere in his chest.

“Yeah,” he whispered. “You do.”

The man looked back at him and they just sat there smiling at each other for who knows how long.

And then a beep from Shisui’s phone ruined the moment.

He sighed and looked apologetically at the guy. “Sorry, one sec…” he mumbled, glancing at the text message he’d just received.

**[ANKO]: I got your suit ready for tomorrow!**

Shisui let out a loud groan and shoved his phone back in his pocket.

“Is something wrong?” the man asked politely.

Shisui rubbed his hands over his face. “Yeah, kinda,” he sighed before letting his hands fall into his lap. “I forgot that I promised a friend that I would participate in a charity event tomorrow night.”

The man actually seemed to brighten up a bit at that. “Oh, really?” he asked, his folded hands resting on the edge of the table and looking genuinely interested. Again, Shisui was touched.

“Yup, a Bachelor Charity Auction. Big formal event downtown. Get to dress up, parade around on stage in front of a live audience waiting for someone to bid money on you and then after they win you, they get to go on a date with you,” Shisui explained sarcastically and dramatically, rolling his eyes. He paused and then scoffed at himself. “Who’s gonna want to go out with a loser like me, now?” he whispered to the table. 

“I will.”

Shisui’s head snapped up and his eyes locked with serious charcoal orbs. He could only blink as he tried to quickly process those two quiet but firmly spoken words. But the man’s eyes widened and he cleared his throat, sitting up a little straighter and smoothing his tie, a faint flush high on his pale cheeks and Shisui found himself liking the way they colored.

“Um,” he cleared his throat again, deep voice sounding a little smoother. “This event you speak of sounds a little degrading, dare I say? What charity is this supposed to benefit?”

“Konoha Children’s Hospital. I figure if you can’t degrade yourself for the sake of sick children, who can you degrade yourself for?” he laughed but it came out flat and bitter. The man’s face fell into an expression Shisui couldn’t quite read. After a few long moments, his face softened and his eyes were even softer as he smiled at Shisui. 

“You are a very kind person,” he said slowly, as if the thought was some discovery to be marveled at.

And Shisui couldn’t help but smile back. “Thanks,” he whispered. But then a thought came over him. “Hey, I don’t even know your name!” he said, chuckling, reaching up to rub the back of his neck.

Suddenly the man’s expression morphed into a startled one and he glanced away and Shisui felt his stomach twist.

“Why do our names matter?” the guy mumbled. “Can’t we just… be?” he asked in a small voice. 

Shisui blinked and raised his hands placatingly. “Hey don’t worry, I guess names don’t really matter, not at this moment anyway. I was just wondering what I should call you-”

Shisui froze as he really looked closer at the man. “Actually… you look a little familiar…”

The man went rigid, eyes widening.

And then, it clicked.

“Oh my god…” Shisui breathed, barely able to speak around the pressure of the cold stone in his chest. “You’re… holy shit, you’re Itachi Uchiha!” Shisui whispered in shock.

The man - no, freaking Itachi Uchiha, heir to the largest conglomerate in the entire country with ties to other companies all over the world - looked like he was about to explode with panic.

But Shisui couldn’t tell. He was too busy having a panic attack himself. The man he’s been sitting with, the man whose fucking Egyptian silk hanky was clutched in his hand, was a part of one of the wealthiest families on this side of the world! The Uchihas had money, power, status… and money! Itachi was the renowned prince of the corporation and absolutely beautiful and here he was, wasting his time with a literally poor, pathetic crying sap in a tiny tea house. He had spilled his guts to this guy, totally opened up to a complete stranger and what the hell?! This was humiliating.

This truly was _the _worst day of his life.__

____

____

A hand suddenly covered one of his own shaking ones and Shisui jerked away so hard he knocked his tea mug over, the cold remains soaking the torn envelope on the table.

____

“Shisui…” that deep voice trembled around his name. “Please-”

____

Shisui stood up abruptly, grabbing his camera bag clumsily, eyes downcast. “I… I’m so sorry, Sir, I w-won’t take up anymore of your time.”

____

Itachi jumped up and went to grab Shisui’s arm but the shorter man pulled away. “Shisui, please! It’s not - I am not like that, I’m-”

____

“Too good for me,” Shisui nearly sobbed out quietly, turning and dodging a woman walking by as he made a dash for the door.

____

“Shisui! Wait, please! Please don’t go!”

____

Shisui heard Itachi try to run after him but an ‘oof’ and a curse and Shisui had time to burst through the door and high tail it down the street in the freezing rain.

____

At least with the rain drops on his face he could pretend he wasn’t crying.

____

+++++

____

_Sick children, sick children, sick children…_

____

Shisui repeated the mantra in his head over and over as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He could do this, it was just one night, one night was just a small sacrifice for a good cause, right? The sacrifice being his dignity but it was for sick children. He just had to keep reminding himself as he stood off to the side of the small stage, listening to Anko auction off the gentleman who had been in front of him. Ladies in the audience were oohing and aweing at the handsome guy and Shisui even heard some interested hums from some of the few men in the audience as well.

____

Anko let the gavel down and as it echoed, the audience cheered as the man descended the stairs to meet the woman who ‘won’ him and would now get to go out on a date with him. The nice guy in Shisui hoped they had a good time and then shook his head at himself. This was nothing but degrading and some of the audience members had obviously been taking advantage of the open bar at this event. He cringed.

____

_Sick kids, sick kids, sick kids…_

____

“Our next bachelor is a handsome young man born and raised here in Konoha-”

____

Oh gods, Shisui completely forgot about his own introduction! But thankfully, Anko made him sound as if he was halfway interesting.

____

Shisui looked out over the audience. There was a pair of slightly older women giving him the sweet eye and oh please no, he had a bad feeling just looking at them from here. And other than some ladies to the side giggling and smiling his way and one lone guy in the back with a fedora shot him a wolf whistle, no one else seemed to be interested.

____

Great. Even if he didn’t look like an idiot, apparently he was simply boring.

____

Forget degrading, try humiliating.

____

“Ok then, let’s start the bidding at… ten dollars!”

____

Well, at least it wasn’t just five or something.

____

“Heehee, uh, ten dollars!” Giggle Team from stage left piped up. Shisui groaned. Just their giggles alone reminded him of why he rarely dated women. He couldn’t stand the way women behaved in groups.

____

“Twenty five dollars!” One of the Cougar Twins called out, the other chucking low to herself with that same scary sweet eye.

____

He didn’t like the way they behaved in pairs either.

____

Shisui shifted from foot to foot and the stage lights were so hot he felt his collar dampening from his sweat.

____

“Smile Shisui!” Anko hissed at him from the podium. He winced, forgetting, and tried his best to put on a small smile.

____

“Bigger!” She hissed again. Shisui just spread his mouth as wide as he could and hoped it was good enough. After this embarrassment he might never smile again.

____

“Fifty!” Fedora called out his bid from the back, gesturing in the air with a shot glass before knocking it back. Shisui was relieved reflexively simply because he was a man and from here he might be handsome but it was slightly shadowed where he stood and the wiggling eyebrows and toothy grin instantly had him on edge.

____

“Seventy five!” Cougar Twins said in unison.

____

Fedora cleared his throat, looking irritated. “Eighty.”

____

_Sick kids, sick kids, sick kids…_

____

“Two hundred.”

____

A sudden hush fell over the room as someone stepped forward from behind Fedora and made his way to the front of the crowd and Shisui froze, filled with an all encompassing dread as he looked into the face of the old man who ran his orphanage, the one he ran away from when he could take no more…

____

Danzo Shimura.

____

Shisui shook as the old man came to stand in the very front row and everything else faded away into the background. It was just him and Danzo surrounded by darkness and silence that echoed louder than Shisui’s screaming ever could. His chest tightened, his body broke out into a full sweat, his hands went numb and as that monster stared at him sinisterly with his one creepy dark eye. In his head he heard the phantom sounds of leather hitting skin, ragged whimpers and bed coils squeaking into the night.

____

Danzo glanced over to the podium. “Aren’t you going to begin the count, young lady?”

____

Out of the corner of his eye, Shisui saw Anko stunned and looking back and forth between him and Danzo, knowing full well who the old geezer was but not knowing what to do. This was still a formal event after all and it would damage the reputation if a participant were to cop out or organizers removed Shisui at the last minute.

____

Anko didn’t have a choice. She lifted her gavel, desperately looking out over the audience for someone to chime in.

____

Nothing.

____

Shisui’s vision blurred with tears as Danzo’s smile turned into a grin.

____

”Three hundred.”

____

The new voice startled Shisui and he reached up to wipe his tears with his frayed sleeve and blinked quickly as members of the audience instantly gasped and turned heads.

____

The crowd parted like the sea as a man came strolling leisurely towards the stage, sleek black suit shining under the lights, a familiar red cloud pin on the lapel and a bright red tie, long black hair set in a low ponytail…

____

Shisui gasped, eyes wide with shock.

____

_Itachi Uchiha._

____

Danzo frowned nastily as the Uchiha came to stop right next to him, smiling up at Shisui with that same sweet genuine smile from yesterday. Shisui’s tears came back but they were with happiness and relief.

____

“Five hundred,” Danzo said darkly.

____

“Six hundred,” Itachi countered easily, not taking his eyes off Shisui, whose heart was pounding all over again.

____

Danzo growled. “Eight hundred.”

____

“Nine hundred.”

____

“Nine fifty!”

____

“One thousand,” Itachi once again replied easily, sliding his hands in his pockets and looking like he had no care in the world. A smug smile split his face but his eyes remained trained on Shisui, charcoal orbs shining with a sweetness the younger man hoped was just for him.

____

But the old man made a frustrated sound and turned to glare at Itachi. “Eleven hundred!”

____

And then, slowly, Itachi turned his head lazily and locked eyes with Danzo, his expression unreadable as he studied the old man and they held each other’s gaze in a tense staredown. The entire room was silent as everyone waited with bated breath.

____

Shisui’s whole body started to shake. “Itachi…” he breathed.

____

After what seemed like forever, Itachi slowly turned back to Shisui, looking like the cat who caught the canary.

____

“Ten thousand.”

____

His deep voice barely had half a second to echo before gasps and cries of surprise exploded in the room.

____

“GoingoncegoingtwiceSOLD! Fuck!” Anko shouted, bringing down the gavel several times too many before cursing and laying her head on the podium. Shisui could hear her sigh of relief over the crowd.

____

Danzo looked livid and he turned on Itachi. “Damn you! Just who the devil are you!?”

____

Itachi’s face morphed into something truly threatening that sent an ice cold chill down Shisui’s spine as he watched him slowly walk right up to Danzo, their faces only inches apart. Shisui could swear he saw a red hue flash in his dark eyes but maybe it was the stage lights reflecting his red tie?

____

And then Itachi’s deep voice made Shisui go rigid as the man seemed to stare into that monster’s soul.

____

“Who the devil indeed.”

____

Suddenly thunderous applause erupted from the audience, as well as a few cheers, and plenty of boos as the old man rushed out of the room like he was on fire.

____

And as Itachi was turning back to face him, Shisui felt a powerful head rush.

____

And then, he fainted.

____

**Author's Note:**

> Happy (belated) Birthday to my love, [Sen6ix](https://sen6ix.tumblr.com)<3
> 
> I'm curious to know if anyone is interested in seeing more of this?
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> [lorichelle](https://lorichelle-x.tumblr.com) on tumblr.


End file.
